User talk:Minrice2099/Archive 1
Thanks for your help! Greetings Minrice, thanks for expanding the Infobox template and the articles! Good catch with the typo in Metabolightning. File deleted as requested. Welcome to the MNC wiki, I hope you like it. Please let me know if you need anything. Good luck, have fun! --Col Jessep 22:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Great idea... ...the list with ProTags! Unfortunately I don't have the game, actually I don't even own a Xbox! I've been an Uber Ent fan long before MNC was announced and assumed they would release a PC game. I'm still hoping for a PC port but that might take a while. :S So my information on anything about the inner workings of MNC is hear-say so far. I can try to add pro tags I see in videos and I'm planning to rally some of the fans on the forum to help. Ekanaut, the art director, probably has pictures for the pro tags. I'll contact him and try to help out as much as I can. Have a great day --Col Jessep 01:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good... ...what you said about the nomenclature. I would go with 'instantaneous' and 'drain' as well, there are no better terms I can think of atm. Btw, I made a Motivator for rallying new wiki users, what do you think? I think I'll make a small signature pic as well that forum users can add on the wiki to advertise our efforts here. :) The request for the ProTag pics is on its way. I'll see what I can find out about the stats. Would be a lot easier if this was a PC game... CYA later --Col Jessep 18:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) About the ProTag pictures... As promised I contacted Eka and he promised he would help us as soon as possible. Of course he is extremely busy atm and it might take a bunch of days. But the pics are coming, only a matter of time now. Rollback Feature Thank you for keeping an eye out for vandalism. I added you to the "rollback" group, that should make it easier for you to revert vandalized pages. What do you think about becoming an administrator on the MNC wiki? You certainly know your way around a wiki and you are doing a great job! Are you interested? --Col Jessep 10:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! I'm glad to have you on board! Don't worry about technical knowledge, you did a beautiful job with the templates. Copy/paste/edit is the fasted and best way to do something on a wiki anyway. No need to reinvent the wheel... ;) Well, what is new? You can protect a page, restricting editing to admins and Wikia staff. You can edit the CSS and JS files, you can take a look at the , delete stuff... Looks like I'll be without internet in a few hours until Wednesday or something, so don't be surprised if I don't answer at once. Have fun and cya soon --Col Jessep 19:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC)